De por qué Umbridge parece un sapo
by Absolution x.x
Summary: El título lo dice. Aunque la historia está bastante rara.


**Advertencia: **Ningún personaje es mío.. si dijera lo contrario estaría alucinando Uu y por supuesto no lo hago con ánimos de ganar dinero, ni mucho menos de jactarme de historias que no son mías..ahora sólo D-I-S-F-R-U-T-E-N-L-O! Y...DEJEN REVEW!

DE POR QUÉ UMBRIDGE PARECE UN SAPO! U

Hace mucho tiempo en un reino que bueno, quedaba en la quinta porra , vivía una ...er... bastante fea 'princesa'. Dolores Jane era así, porque cuando adolescente era una verdadera pesadilla gritona andante y cuando su padrinastro malvado se hartó de su vocecilla y demás, la convirtió en sapo.

Cuando su madre Molly se enteró de lo sucedido, se enfadó muchísimo y le reclamó a su esposo Tom. Éste al verse intimidado por su temible y fiera esposa optó por decirle que el hechizo se rompería si Dolores era contratada por algún joven heredero ó príncipe de tuno, dado el caso.

Todo esto era mentira a medias pues él tranquilamente podría hacer el hechizo que la volviese a la 'normalidad', aunque estaba seriamente tentado a cambiar éste por un imperio para que se fuera de reino o en su defecto, un crucito ó un avada-patas de cabra.

-Tom! cómo pudiste?-sollozó Molly-mira cómo está mi pequeña, con esos ojos y esa bocota!-

-Nah1 yo no veo la diferencia..quiero decir, por lo menos ahora no chilla-agregó rápidamente al ver el rostro furibundo de su esposa.

-E-x-i-j-o que se convoque un consejo real para devolver a mi nena-dijo Molly con su voz más peligrosa.

-Pero querida, mira que así es mejor, no arma pataletas, no molesta...esta bien ya..!- añadió bajo la mirada horrorizarte de la señora.

Bajo la constante vigilancia de la reina, Tom mandó llamar a Rita, la chismosa (o mensajera que es lo mismo) real. La misión que le encomendaron sus majestades era relativamente fácil, sólo bastaba con decirle a si comadre Pansi, que se celebraría en el palacio Ryddle una gran entrevista de trabajo colectiva para la princesa, en donde deberían entrevistar todos los jóvenes fabricantes y propietarios del reino.

Al cabo de una semana y gracias a la fervorosa acción de las 'mensajeras' todo el país se había enterado de la celebración y se alistaban para la audiencia de su soberana.

Esa noche era la tan esperada visita, bueno, no tanto para el rey que se lamentaba profundamente el tener que soportarse de nuevo su 'adorable' hijastra. Pero ¿quién en su asno juicio y con suficientes neuronas contrataría un sapo, éste pensamiento era el que a menudo lo tranquilizaba.

Los distintos entrevistadores empezaron a llegar poco a poco al palacio, estaban algunos ansioso, ostros expectantes, otros aburridos, o fastidiados.

Dolores, con su aspecto de sapo que no abandonaba totalmente su forma y tamaño humanos, se encontraba sentada en un sillón situado en el centro del salón cubierta por una enorme capa rosada que en la parte de atrás lucía el escudo de armas de la familia de su padrastro: una calavera verde que desentonaba con la prenda, con una serpiente que salía por su boca a manera de lengua y contrastaba feamente con su piel cetrina y rugosa que era centro de muchas miradas y cuchicheos que ella ignoraba, pues pensaba que era parte natural de la celebración ó simplemente se debían a su inteligencia y belleza "inigualables".

Cuando Aargus, el portero comunicó que ya habían llegado todos los invitados que habían confirmado su presencia, la voz de su soberano se hizo escuchar por encima de los murmullos.

-Mis queridos súbditos-dijo con su voz fría y pomposa-todos saben para qué han sudo llamados a éste palacio...-

-lo que no saben es que la reina lo obligó a dar la orden!-se escuchó entre la multitud.

Que le corten la cabeza!-exclamó la reina con ímpetu.-

madre yo no soy Alicia!-gritó Dolores dolida (un apelativo perfecto jeje!)

ejm (ya sabemos de dónde lo heredó!) bien, ahora procederemos con dicho propósito, así que formen una fila al frente de mi hija-dijo posando una mano no sin cierto desprecio sobre el hombro de Dolores.-_lástima no haber puesto una palangana, por si a alguien le entran ganas de vomitar..-masculló._

te oí-susurro su esposa con su mejor mirada de verdugo.

El rey tragó saliva.

Los invitados hacían todo tipo de preguntas, la mayoría muy exigentes justo para que ella no supiera responderlas y es que claro, cómo buenos empresarios eran inteligentes y sabían que no les convenía tener una princesita mimada y tonta en ninguno de sus negocios, cosa que favorecía a Tom y por supuesto estaba dando un muy buen resultado. Pero Molly ya se estaba cansando, a demás de estar aburrida y de mal humor, ningún idiota se animaba a contar a su hijita y bueno..la verdad...

La fila cada vez se mermaba más; el rey, cruzaba los dedos para que no aceptaran su hijastra que casi siempre respondía las preguntas con balbuceos o no lo hacía, y la reina se impacientaba y veía como cada vez quedaban menos 'aspirantes'. Así que tomó una decisión: recurrir a su sobrino idiota, salvaría a su hija, se libraría de él..., en fin, dos pájaros en una sola flecha.

Aargus, trae a Cornelius- dijo la soberana.

En un santiamén el portero ya estaba ahí con Cornelius, el sobrino de la Señora, que portaba como de costumbre, una capa a rayas con una especie de corona ¿verde lima? –_que horror_-pensó la reina. Después de unas bien medidas palabras por parte de la tía que fascinaron a su sobrino, el muchacho ya se encontraba muy ufano en la hilera, a punto de llegar a su prima.

¿Tú que haces aquí?-preguntó en vos baja la princesa.

no te preocupes -respondió el otro

luego de hacerle unas cuantas preguntas bastante idiotas a Dolores, Cornelius sacó de entre su capa, unos cuantos papeles de propiedad que le había dado su tía y un contrato, el cuál extendió en la mesa y le ofreció su pluma a la princesa.

tú no tienes propiedades!¿qué crees que haces?-rugió Tom al darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder.

Sí las tiene, yo se las di-dijo su esposa-le di el ministerio, que en una monarquía es bastante 'fácil' manejarlo_ porque es inútil_.-concluyó.

El rey estaba furioso y pasaba por todos los colores, pero al fin aceptó su derrota, aunque no demasiado; por lo bajo murmuró un pequeño hechizo hacia su hijastra, aunque antes de terminarlo Molly le quitó la varita con disimilo.

Muy bien hija, firma.-

La chica, obedeció y firmó el papel de inmediato. Al instante de su cuerpo empezó a emerger un vapor anaranjado, que cambiaba de tonalidades a tramos. Sus manos, dejaron de ser membranosas igual que sus pies, su cuerpo se adelgazó un poco; como era antes y su piel se aclaró, volviendo a su color natural.

Bravo, hija-gritó Molly emocionad descubriéndole el rostro. Pero Oh sorpresa, ya sabía a qué venía lo que había estado haciendo su esposo con la varita antes de que ella se la quitara: los ojos de la chica seguían saltones y horrendos, mientras que su boca era anchísima, justo como la de un sapo.

muajajajajajaja-rió estridentemente el rey-nadie más que yo se sale con la suya!-

Cornelius, querido, llévatela a trabajar con tigo-dijo la reina con su voz impregnada de cólera-

Sí tía, vamos Dolores-le espetó a su prima.

Y salieron a tomar posesión de sus respectivos cargos; los que había dicho la reina, algo fácil, que no requiriera las neuronas inexistentes de ninguno de los dos: Ministro y Secretaria(ja, no la quiero ascender! )

Pero en el castillo...

¿qué nadie se sale con la suya?-preguntó Molly con los dientes apretados-bien! ¡!que- le- corten -la -**cabeza**!-

Y colorín colorado, este cuento, por fin se ha acabado.

¡y nadie vivió feliz para siempre! ni comió perdices!ni quedó perdidamente enamorado! wiiiii!

Vampiresa

MOS MOR MOSev MLL MOC ...etc

Hermana mayor del pequeño Voldie

Que el dios Sexirius con ayuda de sus ángeles Remusín y Severus los acompañen...

oooooooo-

de pronto me vi abrumada por un conejo blanco y unos 'hombres-carta' pintando flores ôÔ...

Espero que les haya gustado, está un poquito penjo, nada más Uu, pero por favor recuerden : "el botoncito GO es su amigo oprímanlo"! o mi mal: estefavampir(arroba)yahoo.es ó escribir más pronto Chaitos!


End file.
